


Attitude

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S06 Drabbles [22]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Calling Out, Drabble, Drama, Ficlet, Gen, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Rude - Freeform, S06E19, Speeches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You have had it with the unnecessary attitude that Allegra gives Nash, and you decide to speak up about it.
Relationships: Allegra Garcia & Reader, Allegra Garcia & You, Harrison "Nash" Wells & Reader, Harrison "Nash" Wells & You
Series: The Flash S06 Drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517003
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Attitude

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Drabble S06E19

“Allegra, here. Take this.”

Nash walks up to Allegra and places the nightmare-inducing hallucination stone in her hand. “Just in case, alright? Any trouble and just blast it with one of your UV rays. Provide a welcome distraction.”

The young woman looks wholly unimpressed with Nash at his suggestion.

“When are you going to stop trying?” she asks him, annoyed.

“Never,” he responds, resolute as ever, and leaves the conversation at that. Nash seems to know by now not to push anymore, but it’s a miracle he hasn’t given up on her. The twenty-something rolls her eyes, but you step in, having had entirely enough of months of this ongoing insolence.

“Okay, listen _you_ ,” you say to Allegra. “I’ve had it up to _here_ with how you treat that poor man. Do you hear me?” 

“What are you talking about?” Despite her question, she has that expression on her face like she understands exactly what you mean.

“You’re kidding me, right? The constant put-downs, the unnecessary scowls, the snarky attitude! You need to stop acting like a little brat and show something called _compassion_. _Kindness_. Ever hear of those?”

“(Y/N), he lied to me, okay? I don’t even know him, and he follows me around thinking I’m someone I’m not-”

“-No, you know what?” you interrupt. “He probably didn’t tell you the truth because it’s a lot for him to register too. And no, you _don’t_ know Nash because you are constantly giving him the cold shoulder and refusing to understand where he’s coming from. He knows you’re not the girl he knew on his Earth, but you remind him of her. You look _just like_ her. Can you imagine how he must feel? Having you, someone who looks like his _dead_ adoptive daughter - which he blames himself for, by the way - be a total witch towards him?”

Allegra crosses her arms over her chest. “I guess I didn’t think about it like that…”

“No, clearly you didn’t.”

She shifts in place, letting your words sink in, looking unsure. You let out a long sigh. With a slap on her shoulder, you put on your brave face.

“Now, think about what I’ve told you, and if we make it through this night, I hope you’ll make some changes to your attitude. You’re an adult woman. Act like it.”

Allegra’s brow furrows, but you think you see a slight nod too.

But then, menacing red emergency lights illuminate the room, creating a foreboding atmosphere.

“I hope you brought your A-game, Claritin. Stay sharp. And don’t die.”


End file.
